


Pathfinder and Commander

by Fandom_Enforcer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, OC life was a lie, Scott is not the only one who has to unlock memories, Slow Burn, gamer trapped in video game universe, there will be sex and much more, trying to write this while playing the video game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Enforcer/pseuds/Fandom_Enforcer
Summary: Disclaimer: Mass Effect Andromeda rights go to EA, Bioware, and Frostbite. I just own my OC and some add-ons that aren't in the game.Leia was asked to beta test some new VR equipment on a special copy of Mass Effect Andromeda. Something went wrong and she was trapped in the Mass Effect universe. Leia now has to team up with the crew and help Scott as he makes a path of hope. THroughout the journey, Leia discovers something about herself and is falling for the Pathfinder. Will she get home or stay with her new found family and friends?





	1. Briefing

It has finally happened! Okay, information time: EA, Bioware, and Frostbite, who are the masterminds behind Mass Effect, have sent out a request for a gamer to tryout a new virtual reality edition of Mass Effect: Andromeda! I had written letters and emails not only pleading, but telling the gaming companies that I would be a good choice. Reason? It would be my first time playing virtual reality, familiar with the franchise yet have not played it yet, and was a rising internet star within the video community. Apparently, it worked since I had received not only the game, but their headset that they created to make the VR more real and the gloves with the shoes that would be my controllers.

I was so excited and was going to be paid to test as well as make videos to promote this new software. It sounded to good to be true.

It was.

My name is Leia and this is a story about how beta testing the new VR changed my life forever.

This is the story about how I was trapped in Mass Effect: Andromeda and how I met Scott Ryder.


	2. I Awake From Stasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia comes home from work and sees a surprise waiting for her. Next thing she knows, waking up in the Mass Effect universe.

 

I had just gotten home from working on my feet all day and exhausted, but seeing the package waiting outside my family’s house. Forgeting about my exhaustion, I picked up the package and immediately rushed to get in the house to go in m room to start recording.

 

It took me a couple hours do to taking a shower, changing into comfortable clothes, and hooking up everything to m PS4. Now I was chilling on my bed, trying to restore some energy to my body so I can get up and move for the VR. My long brown hair was slightly damped, but dry enough to throw back into a messy bun. My light blue eyes are coverwed by thin framed glasse, but I was going to remove them soon so I can put on the VR headset. Usually I wear t-shirts, but decided to wear a black tank top with my black yoga pant. My portable music player was stapped onto my upper left arm with a wireless earpiece placed in my ear so I can listen to my downloaded music. My body itself is lanky with little to no fat on my limbs. Hell, I have such a high metabolism that I sometimes appear bony if I try to skip meals and snacks to focus on what I was doing. Nearly everyone I would be around with would make me eat something before I collapse from lack of eating.

 

With a sigh I got up and approached the latest VR gear. First I put on the VR footbraces over my running sneakers, which I was wearing since I would be moving a lot. After adjusting a couple of straps, my feet  were secured and the braces were fitted so well that I could not even tell I was wearing them when I started walking around. Next were the VR gloves: they had thin layer of padding on the front and back where they kept the sensors lined and protected, similar to the braces now that I think of it. When the gloves were on, I moved my fingers and made fists with my hand to test the gloves feel and texture. The gloves felt find and proved they won’t hinder any of my hand-eye coordination. With that done, I turned on my PS4, logged in, and inserted the new Mass Effect: Andromeda. Using my controller I activated the game, then activated the game capture to start broadcasting a livestream onto the website where I post my videos.

 

“Where my fellow nerds at?! Leia is back with a new livestream!” I started my intro. “Today is a special one: EA, Bioware, and Frostbite had chosen me as their game tester for the new VR version of Mass Effect: Andromeda! Holy shit, I still can’t believe it myself and I am completelly honored to the companies for this opportunity. Thank you, EA, Bioware, and Frostbite!” I picked up the headset and placed it over my head and eyes. “Headset is in place and I am ready to explore a whole new galaxy. Let’s get started with Mass Effect: Andromeda!”

 

I reached out my hand and virtually pressed the start button.

 

* * *

 

I woke up to lights blinding me and went to move my hand to shield my eyes. Would have if a hand had not stopped me. I looked at the blue hand and was shocked to feel it on my- wait… _Blue?! Touch?! HOW?!_

 

“Don’t move just yet. You have been put into cryosleep for 100 years.” Said a blue alien who was wearing a white uniform . _A doctor? She looks like those assari aliens from the previous Mass Effect games._ “You gave everyone here a huge scare. SAM detected an anomaly appearing near the Pathfinder quarters. Who would’ve thought that a young woman would appear out of thin air after 500 years of traveling through space?”

 

I heeded her warning, but I wanted to get a good look at my surroundings. I wiggled my fingers and toes, then my limbs, then the rest of my body. The doctor looked at me weirdly, but I just shrugged and sat up slowly to prevent myself from gaining nausua.

 

“I’m guessing the movements were to check if your motor skills are still in sync with your motor skills.” The doctor asked, turning to a computer. “Do you know how you appeared here?”

 

I looked around before answering. I was in some form of bay where doctors were waking people out cryo-sleep. The place was swarming with humans, but I actually like meeting an assari when I woke up.  The surprise and shock had kept me from flipping out until I gained my bearings.

 

“Not really.” I answered truthfully. “I was about to beta test new equipment for a video game franchise. Just as I activated it, here I am.” I put my hands up to my eyes, trying to see if I am still in the real world. All I felt was bare skin, no gear! “Shit, I was transported into another dimension’s universe.”

 

The doctor gave me small laugh. “Well, you did appear from an anomaly.” She told me, then proceed to inform me of my situation. “You are on the space ark, _Hyperion,_ traveling to the Andromeda galaxy. Like I said, you appeared 500 years into our travel. You were put in stasis for the last 100 so we can get a better examination of you. You were unconscious, but it helped with installing the implant into your head. Now SAM can help me examine you better.”  
“Implant?” I asked, slightly scared. “Who’s Sam?”

 

A blue light appeared behind me and it was fluxuating. “I am SAM. An AI who is connected the implants of everyone part of the Inititive.” The AI explained. “Good to have you safe, Leia.”

 

I looked at the AI. “I never mentioned my name!” I told the doctor.

 

She gave me a soft smile. “I took some blood beforehand to see if we can find any records on you. SAM and I found a closed file linked to you. We told the Pathfinder after he was woken up.”

 

“He wants to meet you.” SAM added. “I informed Pathfinder Ryder that you were awake. He should be here shortly.”  
_Ryder?_ I thought, making a connection. _I’m in a fucking video game!_

 

The bay doors opened and more stasis were pushed in by doctors  followed by an older man in a black space suit. The same suit that was on the game’s cover! I heard from the gaming newsletters that the main characters you can select from are twin siblings. So I can only assume that I am about to meet the father of the characters, but I assume I would only know him  for a short while. After all, one of his children would be Pathfinder and video game logic tells me he will die on the first planet he lands on.

 

The Pathfinder approached my bed and looked at the doctor. “Dr. T’Perro, is our patient ready?” he asked.

 

The now named Dr. T’Perro nodded, a worried look on her face. “Are you sure about this, Ryder?” She questioned. “She doesn’t know what is truly happening nor she has any military experience on what I can assess from her behavior.”

 

I let a frustrated sigh. “Hey! Yeah, hi!” I said with attitude to catch their attention. “I am right her, y’know! So please fill me in on what the fuck is going to happen to me?”

 

Dr. T’Perro scowled at me for my language and temper, but I swear I saw the Pathfinder’s face lit up slightly in amusement. “I want you be part of my team to investigate Habitat 7. “ He explained. “After learning about your sudden appearance, I thought you want to be part of something that may get you off the ark without any questions.”

 

_Sounds like blackmail, but I have to earn my keep._ “I have to earn my keep somehow.” I told him and stood up, avoiding the doctor’s hands that want to keep me down. “Also, I always wanted to see if there was more out there.” I held out my hand. “You got yourself a recuit, Pathfinder Ryder… if you meet my stipulations.”

 

Ryder smirked and shook my hand. “You will have your items returned the way they were found after the mission.” He explained. “The file will be discussed when I deem you ready.”

 

I nodded and smiled. “Agreed, sir. Thank you, sir.”

 

He turned and walked away, but I swear I saw his mouth move yet didn’t hear a thing. Dr. T’Perro made me sick back down to check me over. I wanted to be aquainted with each other so I told her some bad jokes and puns that made her laugh while answering any medical questions. Yet something was eating at my conscience and I had a feeling what. Just hope SAM would be up to the plan.

 


	3. Why is Scott so Hot?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia suits up, zero gravity rescue, and meets a soon-to-be famous face. Oh, she's also attracted to the guy!

 

I was walking back to cryobay in my new white armor when it happened. The _Hyperion_ hit something and the artificial gravity was off. Luckily for me the doors of the cryobay had opened and I was through before shit went down. I floated slightly and looked around to see if everyone was okay. Seeing a stasis pod about to collide with some equipment, I acted quickly. I braced myself and pushed off hard from the nearest wall. I zoomed past the pod and flipped to stop in front of it. I got my self into bracing position and stopped the pod using the wall behind me as support. It was stupid, but the possibly bruises are worth saving a life. I gently pushed towards the ground and guided the pod to safety. Just in time too since someone came in and fixed the gravity. Good thing I managed to sit on top of the pod or I would have face planted towards the floor.

 

A couple of doctors made their way over and started to check on the pod and I. Dr. T’Perro came over with… _Hello, handsome!_ A drop dead gorgeous guy who was taller than me by several inches was standing before me. He was wearing a standard colonist uniform and has short dark brown hair, but what made me pause in my breathing for a moment was when we made eye contact: his eyes a shade of blue that sucks me and made me feel lost instantly.Oh my god, I was falling for a complete stranger that I have not met before.

 

Thanks to Dr. T’Perro for breakingthe connection or else I would do something very stupid. “That was a very reckless move, Leia.” She scolded me as she quickly scanned me and got results. “You’re lucky that you didn’t get hurt.”

 

I shrugged. “Well, I wasn’t going to let whoever is in here get injured due to gravity malfunction.” I told her andslid off the pod onto my feet on the floor. “Beisdes, the gravity was off thus making injury less than likely with some basic maneuvers to avoid such.”

 

“Have you done it before?” the guy asked.

 

I shook my head. ‘I only did what I have seen in movies, television, and video games.” I explained. “I’m Leia, by the way.” I held out my hand.

 

He took my hand in his. I had taken a glove off to shake his hand to make first contact, but was not prepared for the small pulse that I felt shoot through our joined hands and went into my heart.

 

“Scott Ryder.” He introduced himself, but when I made eye contact with him for the second time I can see he felt what happened as well. “Thank you for saving my sister’s stasis pod from danger.”

 

Dr. T’Perro came up to Scott’s side. “Scott, your sister’s reviving process was interrupted during the collison.” She explained.

 

“Is she okay?” Scott asked, worried. “Is Sara still alive?”

 

The assari doctor nodded. “Yes, but we had to put her in a low level coma to keep her stabilized for now.” She explained.

 

I placed a comforting hand on Scott’s shoulder. “Your sister is in safe hands, Scott.” I told him calmly. “Trust me when I say Dr. T’Perro will make sure she gets the best care.”

 

Scott looked at me and I gave a small smile before removing my hand and backing away. I turned around when I heard my name called as well as Scott. A human woman who seemed to be our age approached us. She had a badass haircut with her blonde hair styled to fit her personality. Not to mention she radiated authority and power. I mightlike being teammates with this chick.

 

“Leia, Scott, I am Lieutant Cora Harper.” She introduced herslf. “We need to get you ready, Scott, and you have to get a weapon still, Leia.”

 

“Hey, don’t get to mad.” I raised my hands in sign of peace. “The kind doctor wanted to check on me before I do anything else after I got this gear on.” I jabbed a thumb in Scott’s direction. “His excuse is just waking from stasis and worrying about his sibling.”

 

Scott looked like he was going to respond when Pathfinder sent a message to the omni-tools. Well, Scott and Cora’s since I didn’t install one yet. “ _Cora, Scott. Report to the bridge.”_ He ordered. _“Leia is to come with you as well.”_

 

The message ended and I looked at my new teammates. “Well, let’s get going.”

 


	4. My First Mission is What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia goes to the bridge with Scott and Cora to be briefed on what was happening. Later, Scott asks Leia questions at the shuttles.

 

We made it to the bridge after Scott and I fixed one of the machines: he scanned it and I restarted it with his instructions. I followed Cora and Scott out of the tram and stayed a few inches behind them. The ark’s captain was arguing about who was in charge with the Pathfinder, who was Scott’s dad.

 

I leaned in between my teammates. “Who wants to bet Pathfinder will overrule the captain?” I whispered.

 

“Depends on who is right.” Cora answered, a hint of a smile on her face at my attempt to ease the tension.

 

“She’s right, though.” Scott told us. “As captain, she makes the call.”

 

I looked at Scott. “Your old man won’t let it happen, dude.” I told him. “He is in charge with providing everyone a home.”

 

“Yes, I am.” We looked over to see Ryder Sr. scowling at us. He looked at me. “Watch who you are calling old or you will be cleaning the whole _Hyperion_ instead.”

 

I shrugged and listened as Ryder Sr. explained the situation: the Pathfinder team is to head onto the planet ahead, Habitat 7, to see if it is safe to harbor the ship until everything can be repaired just enough to get to the Nexus. He pulled up a hologram of the planet, but it looked different from the real thing. Scott seemed to have had the same thought for he voiced his thoughts on how it looked wrong and how it would have changed over the last 600 years. His dad agreed, but reminds us we have no choice and had to go down there.

 

* * *

 

I had just left the armory with my new pistol and rifle. Received my omnitool after the meeting on the bridge and was glad to have a way to survive. Yet, I couldn’t shake this feeling that something bad was going to happen and SAM might become involved. I found an isolated supply closet and talked to SAM in private, forming a plan that we would put to action when I return from Habitat 7. He told me the ratio of the plan working, but I told him it would be a way to preserve whatever hope humanity would need.

 

Now I was walking through the ship bay and saw Scott talking to his dad. I ran over as fast I could, thankfully I remembered to put on my helmet before heading out. They saw me and Ryder Sr. nodded to me in acknowledgement. I returned the gesture and watched him head into his shuttle, leaving Scott and I alone.

 

“You ready to explore a possible home for humanity?” I asked him, my voice sounding robotic through the helmet.

 

Scott nodded.”Yeah,” he answered. “here’s to hoping that it will be our safe haven.” He looked at me. “You know you don’t have to wear your helmet right now. The shuttle is still going through checks.”

 

I controlled and push down the blush that was trying to surface on my face. _Oh, yeah! I got it bad for this guy!_ I removed my helmet and placed it under an arm. I had my hair pulled back into a low ponytail so it wouldn’t be in my face and not make it difficult to put on the helmet.

 

I looked at him. “Okay, my helmet is off.” I told him. “Any reason?”

 

Scott just gave me a smirk that made my heart flutter slightly. “I want to talk to you face to face.” He explained. “Rather see your face without the helmet covering it.”

 

I shook my head, smiling slightly. “Awe, how sweet!” I said jokingly.

 

Scott gave a small chuckle at my antic. “How did you join the Initiative?” He asked, curiosity in his eyes.

 

I knew I couldn’t tell him the whole truth, so I decided to tell half of it. “I managed to sneak onto the _Hyperion_.” I answered, being careful with what I say. “To be honest, I don’t know how I managed. It was all a blur since I just wanted a new start in life and I was acting on adrenaline fueled instincts. After, I was playing ninja to avoid detection of any kind. Then SAM caught me by the Pathfinder quarters and notified your dad.” I gave a nervous chuckle. “He was mad that I was able to sneak on board, but when I told him my story he gave me to options: Initiative or trial. You can see which I chose.”

 

Scott let out a low whistle. “You went through all that in short time?” He asked. I nodded. “Well… shit.”

 

I had to laugh. I thought he was going to ask another question, not the reponse I got. “That’s one way to put it.” I told him, laughing.

 

The smile on Scott’s face made my heart flutter and nearly stopped when he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. Our omnitools went off and we activated them.

 

“ _Are you two ready?”_ Our pilot, Fisher, asked.

 

“Yeah,” Scott answered. “we will be right there.”

 

“Just outside the door.” I informed the pilot. “We will be inside soon.” After ending the comm, I looked at Scott. “Ready to explore?”

 

“I am if you will be there.” He told me before entering the shuttle and putting his helmet on. _Why did he have to say that?! He’s so… God help me live through this mission so I can flirt with this guy later!_

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Habitat 7, Folks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia reveals a little bit of her life in our world. Bond definitely forming between Leia and Scott. Leia can use biotics?!

As the shuttles took off away from the _Hyperion,_ I settled in a small corner and was talking quietly to SAM. I was asking him, yes, I am calling SAM a him, if he could access my portable music player and load some of the songs onto my omnitool. He said yes and mentioned that I can hear the music through my implant when I don’t have my earphones. Problem: SAM needed my passcode, which I gave after having him swear to secrecy on what it was. Once I had the selected songs I felt needed for this mission I joined Scott by the window to look onto Habitat 7.

The other member of the Pathfinder team, who was with us, introduced himself as Liam Kosta. Apparently, he was part of a crisis team back in the Milky Way and by his accent I can guess he was from England, Great Britain. Probably London if I could land a guess? Anyway, he seemed like a nice guy and Scott was getting along well with him. I was too absorbed with the scene of the incoming planet that I didn’t hear the two men trying to speak to me.

“Leia, are you there?” Scott asked, waving a hand before my helmet covered face. “Leia, hello?”

I jumped and looked at them. Liam started laughing at my reaction. “Looks like someone hasn’t completely waken from cryo.” He teased, which caused Scott to join in the laughter.

I blushed, thankful that my helmet was tinted enough to hide it. “Sorry. I was admiring the view.” I told them before looking back to the planet. “From a distance, it is a beauty. Never thought I would be able to explore a new planet.”

“What makes you say that?” Liam asked.

I remained silent. Scott must have sensed my discomfort at Liam’s question because he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

“You don’t have to answer, Leia.” He told me.

I looked at him and felt like I was more of myself that many try to strip down. Drawing strength from his touch, I turned my head to look at Liam.

“Since I was a little girl, I wanted to explore new places, learn different languages, and be taught by different cultures their forms of martial arts.” I explained, my voice sad as I recalled memories. “My dream was of being able to connect with different civilizations and proving that everyone is the same despite what they look like and their culture.” I sighed.  “It was destroyed before it could even begin, my dream. My parents tore away any hope that I had and made me follow the path of an artificial life they laid out for me. Didn’t help that I would have bullies to make my life worse. It got better as I got older: made a new family from a band of friends. They were the ones who helped me get to this point of life, but I was the only one who was able to get on the _Hyperion_.”

Liam and Scott were silent. I went back to staring out the shuttle window. We had broken through the atmosphere and I was looking at… “Guys, is it me or are those rocks floating in the sky?” I asked, concern and fear in my voice.

They looked and were startled to see them. Fisher, contacted the Pathfinder’s shuttle and found that we are to continue to a landing zone. Not even a moment after the call, the shuttle started having problems. Fisher was trying to keep it in control, but I knew shit was going to go down.

 _SAM, make sure everyone’s jump jets are functioning!_ I told the AI mentally. _The shuttles aren’t going to last long! QUICKLY!_

The shuttle rocked violently and I would’ve went flying if Scott hadn’t act. He grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him, having me stumble into his chest as he held me close to keep me from harm. I admit, I may have been blushing very hard, but was too scared of what was going to happen next. Shuttle rocked as the window part of the shuttle was destroyed… and Liam was dangling on a piece of metal for dear life!!

“Liam!” Scott and I called. Without thinking, I grabbed tightly to a nearby support beam for support with one hand as the other held Scott’s as he moved towards Liam, both of us forming a human chain to save our comrade.

Shuttle took another tumble and the three of us went flying out.

I was falling, but I had watched enough skydiving videos to know how to straighten out and guide myself to a landing point. It would’ve went find if my jump jets hadn’t kept stalling! I closed my eyes, wishing that I had more time to get to know my team better. Get to know Scott more.

Suddenly, I stopped falling. I opened myself to see my body slightly radiating a purple-blue energy. Also, I was hovering about twenty feet above the ground! _Okay, the energy surrounding me is biotic._ I thought to myself, recognizing it from the previous Mass Effect games. _Apparently, I’m able to fly, but I don’t know of any others who can do it. I’ll ask SAM._

“SAM, this is Leia.” I said into my omnitool. “Something weird is happening to me. Can you scan me?” When I received nothing, I started to worry.  “SAM, please respond!” No response. “Anyone on the team hear me? Cora? Pathfinder? Liam? Scott?”

A crackle was heard over my omnitool and I my heart leapt with joy. “Leia-where-you?” Scott’s voice was barely getting through.

I was about to respond when I felt static in the air. Something in my subconscious told me to put out my hand and I did. A lightning bolt would have hit, but now my biotics was catching and controlling it. I redirected the bolt to the nearest rock face and figured that there was too much static interference in the area. Meaning difficult to contact others, but if I can hear Scott then he must be nearby.

“Scott,” I responded slowly and carefully. “If you can hear me, then I am close by. Hold on, I’m coming to you.”

Now you think it would be difficult to learn to fly on your first. It wasn’t the case for me, it was like my subconscious and body knew what to do before I did. I was flying, looking at the ground for Scott or someone from our team. I saw two people in a clearing wearing the same space suit as me so I went towards them.

“Scott?” I called on my omnitool. “Can you hear me?”

“Yeah,” he answered. “you must be close since the static isn’t as bad. Liam found me and we found out that the air isn’t safe to breathe. So be careful.”

I gave a mischievous giggle. “Well, boys,” I told them. “Turn around and look up.”

They turned and I can hear Liam through Scott’s comm go ‘What the fuck?!’ as I lowered into a descent and landing with a run. I stopped before the two and gave them a two-finger salute.

“I guess I’ve been in stasis so long,” I made up an excuse. “that I forgot that I had a couple tricks up my sleeve.”

“You’re biotic?” Liam asked. “How could you forget that huge fact?”

I facepalmed my helmet. “Liam, I have been asked to participate on a mission immediately after waking up.” I reminded him. “You got to keep in mind that cryogenics affect people differently. For me, slight memory loss.”

Liam held up his hands in surrender. “Alright, Leia, I get the point.” He says. “Let’s get going though, we should try to find the others.”

Scott looks at me. “Stay with us on the ground.” He ordered. “We don’t know what we are up against.”

I nodded. Liam went ahead to scout an area for a quick shooting practice. I go to follow, but felt someone grabbing my arm gently. I turned to face Scott and I can just see his eyes through his helmet: he looked concerned to me.

“Are you really okay?” He asked me. “You did just survive a shuttle crash and a brief interrogation from Liam. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine, Scott.” I told him. “It would have to take some tougher words or something big to cause me to become emotionally unstable.” I shrugged. “You don’t have to worry too much about me, Scott. Besides, I’m just helping the Pathfinder as a way of thanks. Also, not be dragged into interrogation by the _Hyperion_ security forces.”

Scott chuckled at the last bit. “I understand.” He says, and lets go of my arm. “I do want to worry about you, Leia. You came to Andromeda in wanting to get away, but now in a situation that we have to survive through to live.” Did I mention that I was grateful that my helmet was tinted?

“Thanks, Scott,” I said softly, “and to be fair I will worry about you, too. I don’t think your old man would appreciate if you die before I get you back to him.”

He shook his head, but there was laughter in his voice. “You are so lucky that he didn’t hear you call him ‘old man’.”


	6. Boneheads Alert!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trio search for the others and come across Fisher in danger. Leia takes out the boneheads! Small moment between her and Scott.

The men and I began our exploring, minding the danger of the planet, and keeping an eye out for survivors. We saw a flare a while ago after we started moving, so there are people still alive. As we moved, we came across an area that kept getting electrical discharges. Solution: Run like hell through it! It was actually fun in a weird sense: each of us calling out to each other and laughing when one eggs the other on to move faster. We had some target practice with some debris we found and Liam pointed out two things: one is that my firearms skills seemed familiar and the other is that somehow, I sync my moves with Scott unconsciously like he does with me.

We came across a wreckage and saw Fisher surrounded with some of the wrecked shuttle, but he was hiding from… _Aliens with big guns!!_ Scott and I got down, but we had to pull Liam down with us. The idiot was going to bolt in there without a plan!

“Alright, by my estimation on observation,” I whispered to the two. “those aliens seemed to be bounty hunter built and their guns are made to kill. So, I suggest Liam gives cover fire while Scott takes point and I flank around while they’re distracted to surprise attack.”

Scott shook his head. “No, that’s against first contact protocol.” He told me. “We don’t attack unless they do.”

I sighed. “Fine, you stick with your protocols.” I told him. “I will go save Fisher since I’m not part of the Initiative, which means I could say ‘fuck the protocols’.”

I ran out from shelter using my biotics to levitate to keep stealth. I flanked around the aliens, taking cover around the rocks. Once close enough, I lined my gun up with each of their heads.

BANG! BANG!

The aliens went down and I holstered my smoking gun. The guys came out and walked over to the bodies to make sure they were dead. I walked over to Fisher, feet firmly on the ground, and knelt next to him.

“How are you holding up, Fisher?” I asked him, concern in my voice as I begun to move his arms to see if they were still functioning.

“Better now that you took care of those things.” He told me as I moved to check his legs. “What were they- Aah!” He let out small wail of pain when I moved his right leg.

“Shit,” I cursed. “you have a broken leg. I need to salvage anything from the wreck to make a splint.” I looked over to see Scott had his scanner out, scanning the aliens, while Liam was keeping lookout. “Got anything over there?” I called.

Scott called back. “Without SAM, I can’t get a solid identification on what these guys are. From what I can understand, their outer body seemed to be encased in some type of bone.”

“So, we were dealing with actual boneheads?” I asked loudly, innocently. Got some chuckles from my bad joke, which was my goal to ease some of the tension surrounding us. “Bad jokes aside, can you guys keep close to Fisher while I scavenge the shuttle for any supplies that may have survived? I need to make a splint so the guy can at least come with us to look for the others.”

Liam looked towards me, I can see his eyes wide. “By _yourself_?!” He questioned. “Are you crazy?”

I got up, sighing. “After what you just saw me do, what do you think?” I questioned in return.

I headed towards the shuttle when the guys begun to approach. I entered through the breached hull and the first thing I noticed was an empty backpack. Giving a quiet squeal of delight at my find, I picked the bag up and opened it so I can put what I found inside. As I searched the shuttle, I found several med kits, some repair tools, a few rations, some ammunition and grenades, and a helmet. I put all of this in the bag and decided to see if I can see if anything can be salvaged outside on the other side of the wreck.

I walked out and backed up a couple feet so I can see the top of the shuttle. I was getting ready to fly when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Scott looking at me.

“Are you planning to do what I think you are about to do?” He asked. At my silence, he sighed. “Don’t risk your life over the small stuff.”

I shrugged. “I’m not, Scott,” I assured him. “I can handle a quick look and be right back. If things get bad, I will yell and you use your jump jets to come save me.”

Scott nodded and stood back. I smiled behind my helmet, happy he is willing to trust me after we only just met hours ago. I flew to the top of the wreck and landed on a stable surface to survey the area behind the wreck. It was mainly parts of the shuttle, but I saw some metal rods that I could use for Fisher’s splint.

“Do you see anything?” Scott called up.

“I see some parts that can be used to make a splint for Fisher.” I levitated myself down to the other side and began examining the rubble. “Hold on! I will grab some and be right back!”

I touched ground and began to search for two metal rods that were straight and even upon comparison. After a few minutes of searching, I found what I was looking for and took to the air again. I landed next to Scott and we walked over to Liam and Fisher. When we reached them, I could hear Liam explaining how I had biotics and could use them to fly. Of course, Fisher had questions, but I gave the same excuse that I gave to Liam before setting to work on placing the pilot’s leg back in place and making a splint to support him.  Once that was done, Liam and Scott helped Fisher find his feet and balance. Fisher had managed to do such, but we took turns supporting him as we walked away from the sight until he could walk on his own.


End file.
